The involvement of the lymph system in tumor metastasis has been the subject of extensive investigation and is well established. Lymphatic systems are present as widely dispersed tissues, fluids, and cells concerned in a variety of interrelated functions of the mammalian body including the circulation and modification of tissue fluid formed in the capillary beds, and the removal by mononuclear phagocytes of cell debris and foreign matter. The lymphatic system is importantly involved in participation with the blood vascular system in developing the immune response of die lymphocytes and other cells. Lymph flows within the system as a consequence of a variety of perceived mechanisms of organ and tissue dynamics. For certain cancers, metastasis occurring in consequence of lymph drainage will result in an initial location or positioning of neoplastic cells at certain lymph nodes typically deemed "regional nodes" within a pertinent lymph drainage basin. Some cancers, for example, melanomas, have been observed to exhibit variability in lymphatic drainage patterns emanating from different portions of the body. Other cancers, such as those encountered in the breast, will evidence somewhat more predictable nodal involvement. In designing forms of cancer disease management, therefore, efforts are directed to the identification of affected lymph nodes. For melanomnas, it has been a more recent practice to identify the pertinent drainage basin or regional nodes along with an evaluation of the extent of lymph involvement with micrometastasis. A pre-surgical step undertaken in about 20% of investigational procedures concerning melanomas looks to carrying out of a gamma camera generated form of lymphoscintigraphy which gives the clinician a gross two-dimensionally limited image, generally showing the tumor site injection of sulfur colloid labeled with Technetium 99-m (.sup.99m Tc) and, spaced therefrom, a region of radioactivity at the pertinent regional lymph nodes. The latter information at least confirms the path of drainage and the location of the proper drainage basin. Regional nodes then are removed and submitted for pathology evaluation.
For cancers such as breast cancer, the sites of lymph node involvement are commonly encountered at axillary, internal mammary, and supraclavicular lymph node regions. Of these, the axillary lymph node region is the principal site of regional metastasis from carcinoma of the breast, and approximately 40% of patients have evidence of spread to the axillary nodes. In early approaches to the disease, these axillary nodes were removed as a form of therapy. Presently, however, their positive involvement, or lack thereof, has become the subject of diagnostics as opposed to therapy. In this regard, the combination of the presence and extent of metastasis to the axilla represents the single most important prognostic factor for the management of patients with breast cancer. See generally "Cancer, Principles and Practice of Oncology," vol. 1, 4th ed. DeVita, Jr., et al., chapter 40, Harris, et al., J.P. Lippincott Co., Philadephia, Pa. (1993).
The axilla is a triangular region bounded by the axillary vein superiorly, the latissimus dorsi laterally, and the serratus anterior medially. With more current diagnostic procedures, essentially all axillary nodes at the axilla assumed to represent the drainage basin are removed during surgery for analysis. In general, somewhere between 10 and 30 nodes will be removed in the course of dissection with, of course, the attendant risks. In this regard, these nodes are generally surrounded by investment or fatty tissue and visualization of them necessarily is limited. Such dissection will pose risks of cutting the long thoracic nerve, the thoracic-dorsal nerve, the nerve to the pectoralis major or the axillary vein. Morbidity may occur in some cases due to regional node removal and patients are frequently known to discuss a numbing of the arm region following the procedure.
While this form of somewhat radical axillary lymph node dissection has been the conventional approach to determining nodal metastatic involvement, more recent data suggests that less radical axillary node evaluation procedures may generate equivalent information for staging and patient management, but with far more limited dissection and resultant trauma, as discussed below.
Patient management for staging purposes for the case of cutaneous melanoma is highly predicated upon determinations of lymph involvement. A number of factors are involved in the prognosis of the disease, including, inter alia, location, tumor thickness, level of invasion, growth patterns, and of particular importance the identification of regional node metastatic involvement. Generally, surgical excision of metastatic nodes within the drainage basin of a lesion has been considered the only effective treatment for cure or disease control. Some investigators have preferred to excise only clinically demonstrable metastatic nodes associated with the lesion, while others have chosen to excise the nodes even where they may appear normal because of the risk of the presence of occult (clinically undetectable) metastasis. A substantial dialog has been carried on by investigators as to whether or not elective lymph node dissection, or lymphadenectomy, is an appropriate therapy. Elective lymphodenectomy has the major advantage of treating a nodal metastasis at a relatively early stage in its natural history when the tumor burden is low. On the other hand, such an approach may subject patients to surgery which would otherwise have been unnecessary. In particular, where patients exhibit a clinical Stage I level of the disease, there will be no nodal metastasis present and no benefit then can be realized from regional lymphadenectomy.
Morton, et al., undertook an investigation of a procedure designed to identify that lymph node nearest the site of a melanoma and within the pertinent lymph drainage basin. Such a node, being on the most direct drainage pathway will present the most likely site of early metastasis and is referred to as the "sentinel node." Thus, by carrying out only a limited dissection specific to this node and performing pathologic analysis of it, staging can be achieved without at least initial resort to more radical lymphadenectomy. With the approach, once the drainage basin from a lesion is identified, for example, by lymphoscintigraphy, an intraoperative mapping of the cutaneous lymphatics with vital dye is carried out at the time of surgical removal of the primary lesion. The vital dye, for example of blue color, is injected at the site of the lesion and tracked by blunt dissection until the sentinel node is reached. That node is now exclusively of blue color and readily identified. Thus, the sentinel draining lymph node of each primary melanoma is isolated and removed. By examining the sentinel nodes, for example by frozen section using routine hematoxylin-eosin histopathological techniques, as well as rapid immunohistochemical techniques, only those patients who have evidence of micrometastasis in the sentinel draining node are subject to subsequent lymphodenectomy. See generally, Morton D., Wen D-R, Wong J., et al. "Technical Details of Intraoperative Lymphatic Mapping for Early Stage Melanoma," Arch. Surg. 1992: 127:392-399; and R. F. Uren, et. al, "Lymphoscintigraphy in High-Risk Melanoma of the Trunk: Predicting Draining Node Groups, Defining Lymphatic Channels and Locating the Sentinel Node," J. Nucl Med 1993; 34:1435-1440.
The approach of Morton, et al., also has been undertaken to moderate the otherwise somewhat radical axillary lymph node dissection common in staging breast cancer. Through the utilization of the noted vital dyes in conjunction with the lymph drainage system from primary breast tumor, less radical sentinel node based procedures may result in adequate axillary staging and regional control. With the procedure, in general, a vital blue dye is injected into the breast mass and surrounding breast parenchyma. Following a relatively short interval, a transverse incision is made just below the hair bearing region of the axilla. Blunt dissection is performed until a lymphatic tract or duct leading to a blue stained node is identified. The lymph duct, having a blue color, provides a guide path leading to the location of the most proximal lymph node and thus the sentinel node. This sentinel node is excised and evaluated. While the procedure calls for considerable surgical experience and talent associated with the delicate task of following the blue duct (a ruptured dye-carrying duct can be problematic), the ability to identify a tumor-free sentinel lymph node will enable the surgeon to accurately stage metastasis-free breast cancer patients without subjecting them to the risks of radical dissection. The approach may also improve histologic staging by enabling the pathologist to focus on fewer lymph nodes. See generally Guiliano, A. E.; Kirgan, B. M.; Guenther, J. M.; and Morton, D. L., "Lymphatic Mapping and Sentinel Lymphadenectomy for Breast Cancer," Annals of Surgery, vol. 220, no. 3: 391-401, 1994, J. B. Lippincott Company.
As a replacement for or an adjunct to the tracking of portions of the lymph system to locate a sentinel lymph node, practitioners have injected the noted sulfur colloid labeled with .sup.99m Tc technician at the site of the lesion. Then, employing a hand-held radiation detecting probe, migration of the injectate along the lymph ducts to the sentinel node is carried out. Thurston, et.al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,704 entitled "Radiation Based Method for Locating and Differentiating Sentinel Nodes," issued Mar. 31, 1998, describe an improved technique for thus tracking a lymph duct and for utilizing a thresholding procedure three-dimensionally finding a sentinel lymph node containing a radiopharmaceutical with a hand-held probe. An improved apparatus and system for carrying out this procedure is described by Thurston and Olson in an application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 08/543,032 filed Oct. 13, 1995 and entitled "Remotely Controlled Apparatus and System for Tracking and Locating a Source of Photo Emissions."
Clinical experience with the use of a radiopharmaceutical containing .sup.99m Tc for locating sentinel nodes has uncovered technical challenges. For hand-held probe detectors employing the desirable compound semiconductor crystal, cadmium-zinc-telluride, the relatively higher gamma energy of .sup.99m Tc has resulted in marginal performance where the detector crystals were structured and operated in conventional fashion. Such marginal performance has been alleviated by structuring the probe devices, associated crystals and control circuitry to operate in a trapping dependent mode wherein a trapping of substantially all carriers occurs within the volume of the semiconductor. See in this regard, application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/167,008 by Thurston entitled "Radiation Probe With Compound Semiconductor Crystal Performing In A Trapping-Dependent Operational Mode" filed Oct. 6, 1998 and assigned in common herewith.
Use of radiation detecting probes also has been burdened by the relatively large deposit of the .sup.99m Tc based radiopharmaceutical at lesion locations somewhat near to the lymph drainage region. In this regard, breast tumor typically will be close to the location of the sentinel node, for example, within about five inches in many cases. This relatively close proximity creates radiation background interference at the site of the sentinel node, for instance involving Compton scattering phenomena and the like, making identification of the node of interest more difficult.